Sonic Human Saga
by supersonicsaga
Summary: Velo is just an ordinary teenager or so he thinks until he gets empowered by the spirit of Sonic the Hedgehog in a time of need. With the power, he gains the hedgehog’s shoes and the ability to transform into the blue blur himself to defeat Robotnick.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Human Saga

Velo is just an ordinary teenager (or so he thinks) until he gets empowered by the spirit of Sonic the Hedgehog in a time of need. With the power, he gains the hedgehog's shoes and the ability to transform into the blue blur himself in order to defeat Robotnick. After this other teenagers encounter similar spirits and this series goes through the events of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. The series will then segue into SuperSonicSaga a totally original plot.

Prologue: Dr. Ivo Robotnick is a famous scientist in Neuro-Robotics Technology. He leads the world in these studies, with his perfect IQ of 300 but after one of his experiments went wrong, he disappeared. His laboratory was closed down to the public and eventually abandoned. In the year 2000 Robotnick returned. Where he went during this disappearance is unknown to all but was written in his journal. He had come back a different man with inhuman ideals about his research in robotics. In the public's eyes he is a great man who is trying to revolutionize the technology of the world. His company is Robocorps and they are the leading company in the robot industry and one of the richest companies worldwide. It was at this point that Robotnick set his mind on world domination to create his dream world Robotropolis.

Journal Excerpt 1: This is crazy my calculations have gone horribly wrong in my experiment. I guess we didn't have technology to harness the full powers of the chaos emeralds and it seems I have been teleported to a different world. I will be writing logs in this journal that I always keep handy until I am able to find a way home. I am located on an island of some sort full of life and unused resources. The landscape is not that different from our own world… from what I can see there is an ocean and another landmass farther out. I will keep exploring this world and look for any resources I can use to build a shelter and to look for any signs of intelligent life.

Chapter 1

"Hey Velo, are you ready to check out Robotnick's lab? Me and Brawl are still waiting on you," Miles yelled.

Miles is a young boy of thirteen years with a skinny build; he has orange hair with blue eyes.

"Man this bastard's taking forever," Brawl whispered to himself, "Hurry the hell up!"

Brawl has red hair and purple eyes; he is sixteen years old and has a muscular build.

"Thanks for being patient guys," Velo snapped, "Its not like I'm the fastest thing alive!"

Lean body, blue hair and green eyes describe Velo and he's fifteen.

The trio began their walk to the outskirts of the town. Station Square is a thriving metropolis full of kind citizens and is their home town. Velo, Miles and Brawl all grew up together and are pretty much inseparable. Rumors of strange noises and activities coming from Dr. Robotnick's lab attracted the trio to investigate for themselves. Miles was always curious about the doctor and his research, finding robotics to be interesting. Velo was going for the thrill and excitement of adventure. Brawl went because he thought there might be some kind of hidden treasure or stash of money. The three soon reached the abandoned lab and suddenly heard voices.

"What's that?" Miles screamed, "Is anyone there?"

Brawl looked around puzzled and said, "Maybe you're just imagining things."

Velo continued on and climbed over the gate fence, the others soon followed. The lab was dark and had scattered papers littering the floor, there was also illegible scribblings on the wall. When they turned the corner, a strange greenish light emitted from the hallway. They continued down the corridors and started to hear eerie robotic noises.

"Man what's going on here?" Velo exclaimed.

In the distance there was a silhouette of a human that slowly approached them using the shadows as a cover to pass by undetected. Velo and his friends walked into a corridor that branched off in three directions.

"Hey Velo, what should we do?" Miles asked. There was silence and after a brief moment Brawl walked off in one direction.

"All right, I guess we'll split up," Velo said as he walked away going down the middle path. Miles was afraid but soon gathered some courage and went down the last passageway.

The path Brawl chose was pitch black and the robotic noises were at their loudest.

"This must be where that annoying noise is coming from," Brawl said as he clenched his fist bracing for what's ahead.

He continued forward as the noises grew louder and louder. As he progressed he noticed that it sounded like thunder. All of a sudden he heard a loud crash and ran towards the direction.

"Hmm, what's this…? I think it's a generator. But isn't this place supposed to be abandoned," Brawl asked himself. Brawl started walking back through the hall way. "I have to tell the others about this," Brawl said.

Blinding lights and silence were bombarding Velo in the center path he had chosen.

"Man why did I choose this path," Velo said, "Maybe I'll find the others at the end of the hallway?" Velo looked back and smiled as if he had noticed something.

"Hey I'm pretty fast I hope you can keep up," Velo exclaimed! With that he dashed off further into the hallway. The human silhouette abandoned his stealth and started charging after Velo.

"Damn I didn't think this place was going to be booby trapped," Velo said trying to catch his breath, "I mean this place was supposed to be abandoned for at least three years."

Thoughts of how to escape clouded Velo's mind as the human figure started gaining on him. "I got it," Velo yelled, as he started knocking down random crates and boxes to impede the progress of his chaser.

"Alright that should do it!" Velo said proudly! When the human figure approached the blockade he simply jumped over it, easily clearing fifteen feet in the air.

"Man that thing's not human," Velo said panicking, "Why me?" Velo continued sprinting down the hall and cried, "I hope the others are having better luck than me."

Miles path was the shortest and it led to a secluded lab room.

"I'm glad I didn't run into any problems," Miles sighed.

He took a look around the room and noticed a huge machine emitting lights and making a weird sound. As soon as he went to examine it, the doors from the opposite side of the room flew open and a frantic Velo and Brawl ran through.

"Hey guys, this place is still active, there's a generator running," Brawl yelled!

Then Velo said, "Something's been following me. I need you two to help me catch it!"

"Yeah us three versus one creature, we'll take him down in one shot," Brawl said.

"I don't know-----," were the words Miles said as he was interrupted when the doors flew wide open.

Stepping through the doors was a robot that looked like a human. As Brawl attempted to attack it, the mecha man dodged the assault and said in a robotic voice," W-A-I-T—I—D-O—N-O-T—M-E-A-N—A-N-Y—H-A-R-M—T-O—Y-O-U."

"What do you mean," Miles asked?

The mecha replied, M-A-Y-B-E—I-T—W-O-U-L-D—B-E—S-I-M-P-L-E--F-O-R—Y-O-U—T-O—U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D—I-F—Y-O-U—C-H-E-C-K—T-H-E—B-O-X—N-E-X-T—T-O—T-H-E—R-O-B-O-T-I-C-I-Z-E-R!"

"Hey Miles be careful, it could be a trap," Velo said. Miles gave Velo a thumbs up and went to the robotocizer and checked the box, which had a tarp covering it. When he removed it the sight was horrible.

"Holy crap, what is this? They look like humans!" Brawl said.

"They are humans," the mecha said speaking in a normal voice, "The doctor has been roboticizing humans."

"Why," Velo exclaimed! "I am sorry… I can not answer that question for you," the mecha said.

"Can you tell us what is going on here," Miles asked.

"Sure," the mecha man said, "Dr. Ivo Robotnick has been developing a robotocizer and has recently completed a satellite one. He plans on testing it out on Station Square and if successful will use it on the whole world."

"So that's why Robocorps recently built a TV station. It's a disguise so he can carry out his plan," Velo said.

"Hey metal guy, when is he going to go through with his plan," Brawl asked.

"In approximately I—H-O-U-R is when the doctor is going to activate the satellite," the mecha said.

"Darn is there anyway to stop it!" Brawl asked.

"Yes if one of you can make it to Robocorps TV station and deactivate the satellite tower," the mech said.

"Is that it," Velo asked.

"No someone also has to manually override the shutdown sequence for all of his back up satellite towers hidden in the outskirts of the city," mecha replied.

"So there is a way but none of us can make it to that TV station in time!" Brawl yelled.

"I'll go," Velo said,"Miles you just make sure you shutdown the other satellites." With those words Velo sprinted out of the lab room.

"You have to succeed Velo… you have to," Miles said.

Velo had made it out of the lab and into the city limits with only 30 minutes left.

"No there is not enough time… I'm not fast enough!" Velo cried, "I don't want everyone to die… I want to save them!"

Velo collapsed in the streets exhausted. The street lights that normally would be on with a bright light were very dim. When Velo opened his eyes he could feel a warm glow. He saw a floating blue light hovering above him.

"Hey looks like you need my help friend," the light seemed to speak.

"Am I dying," Velo thought to himself.

"Just now you asked for speed right and the power to help people, right," the blue light said.

"Yes I need more speed and power to save the town," Velo explained.

"Alright I'll help you," the light said cheerfully.

All of a sudden the street Velo was on vanished and he was now floating. He saw the light take a shape of a blue hedgehog creature.

"Here I'll give you the power to stop Eggman," the blue hedgehog said while extending his arm.

"Who are you?" Velo asked as he grabbed the hedgehog's hand.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, now you can really be the fastest thing alive," he said.

After that the street returned to normal and the lights were back on. Velo looked at his shoes and noticed that they had changed into red sneakers with a white stripe on the side of them. He also noticed that he was wearing white gloves.

"What is this feeling, I feel faster," Velo said as he stretched his legs.

"Alright… Here goes nothing," Velo said when he dashed down the street.

"Whoa this is incredible," he said as the streetlight and cars appeared as blurs that he could not discern.

"I think I can make it the TV station if I continue to move this fast," Velo said with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Excerpt 2: Amazing this place has an abundance of materials I can use. I have been using them to build a shelter, which I have almost completed. Once I finish building it I can make a lab and find a way home. This world needs a name… I think I'll call it Mobius.As of now I have not found any forms of life but the reason for that is because of my lack of time. Tomorrow I will make sure to give a full effort to search for some life. For now I will enjoy Mobius's rich bounty of fruit and clean, unpolluted waters. I wonder if the Earth used to be as pure as this place.

Chapter 2

"Brawl let's do this!" Miles said, "It's up to us to deactivate those secondary satellites."

Miles and Brawl began to search the lab room while the mecha man walks toward a wall. Suddenly sparks began to shoot from the mech and he appeared to be charging for some reason.

"Hey metal dude! What are you doing?" Brawl asked.

The mech turned around and answered, "Are you both willing to deactivate the secondary satellites at the risk of your own life?"

Brawl and Miles both pondered for a brief moment and then Brawl replied, "Damn straight… It's not like we really have a choice!"

"I'll do it, Velo is putting his life on the line and so are we!" Miles said.

The mech man was bursting with electricity, so bright that the whole room was illuminated.

"So be it," the mech said as he put both of his hands on the wall. The charge that he was accumulating zipped to each of his arms and soon to the mech's hands. His hands then shot a surge through the wall. The surge could be seen crawling its way through the wall leaving behind a bluish glow. After the whole wall was radiated by the blue afterglow, it lifted up and behind it was a supercomputer.

"Go ahead and start deactivating the satellites, attack robots will be sent to this room shortly," the mech said.

Miles went to the computer and started searching its database for a deactivation code.

"Why are you helping us?" Brawl asked, "And who are you?"

"I do not remember my name. For now you should just call me Metal. I was originally programmed to help the Doctor with his experiments and was one of his first successful guinea pigs in his roboticizing projects," Metal said, "I also had a secondary mission but I forgot it when I became aware."

Miles was diligently hacking the computer as Metal and Brawl prepared to fight. Brawl looked the room over for anything he can use. Lab reports and files were scattered about the room but Brawl managed to find a lead pipe, when he searched near the robotocizer. The two were now ready to fight and the clank of metal clashing was littering their ears.

As the two were waiting, the lights suddenly turned off leaving only a light glow and Metal's eyes visible.

"They're here," Metal said and as those words were spoken the doors flew open and swarms of mecha humans launched through them. Metal began to charge himself again and Brawl started the assault by swinging his pipe at a mech near him. Metal struck metal and Brawl was confident he had disabled the robot after seeing it slide across to the other side of the room. To his surprise the mech rose and began to charge at him. Brawl braced for the impact only to see the mech get blasted to the ground. Metal was bombarding the assaulting robots with electrical charges disabling their circuits.

"Damn it, I can't do anything to help," Brawl cried, "Miles are you almost done?"

Miles had a distraught look on his face and smashed his fists on the keyboard. "No way there is an extra satellite here in this building and I have to manually disable it," Miles yelled, "I'm sorry I need more time Brawl."

Metal and Brawl continued to fend off the mechs. Brawl would try to take them on one at a time, while Metal continued to assault the roving mech waves with his electrical surge blasts. The assault was working but the more blasts that were fired, the weaker they grew. Losing their bright blue brilliance, the blasts were soon having minimal effects.

"This is not good," Metal said, "I am running out of energy." Miles and Brawl panicked and looked at each other.

The two then said harmoniously, "WE'RE DOOOOOOMED!"

"There is no way I can protect you Miles," Brawl said with anger, "I'm just not strong enough."

Metal attempted one more electrical blast on the incoming mechs, to no avail.

"IT—SEEMS—THAT—I—AM—ALL—OUT—OF—POWER," Metal said, "I—AM—REVERTING —BACK —TO—MY—INITIAL—PROGRAMMING—AND—WILL—SHUTDOWN."

The robot's glowing eyes vanished and the robot stood still.

"Damn… Is there no way out of this!" Brawl yelled, "This is hopeless!"

Miles had a surprised look on his face and asked, "Brawl don't tell me you are giving up? You're the last person I would think to say those words."

The enraged red head replied, "I never said any of those words. You're right as long as I am standing I can fight!"

"I'm not giving up either, Velo would run until he collapses in the street before he would give up," Miles said.

The lights started to flicker when the two friends took their final fighting stances as the mechs prepared to launch a final attack.

"I'm not waiting any longer," Brawl said as he charged the mechs.

Miles soon followed suit and as they began to swing their fists the lab completely vanished. The two felt the sensation of free falling.

* * *

"I don't feel like helping him. He's a total hot head with anger problems," a red light appeared to say. 

"That sounds familiar about someone I know, don't you think," an orange light seemingly said.

"What are those voices?" Miles thought to himself.

"Are those lights talking to each other," Brawl whispered in disbelief.

"Well I'm helping them. Besides Sonic is helping one of their friends," the orange light said.

"Yeah… Sonic would be the first one to take action," the red light said.

The two lights then separated from each other. The orange light floated to Miles whereas the red light glided to Brawl.

"What are you?" Miles asked. "I am friend who is here to help you stop Eggman," the orange light explained.

"Is this a dream," Miles whispered as he saw the light temporarily fade into an orange fox. "Will you accept me?" the fox asked while holding up his hand.

"Yeah for some reason I think you can help me," Miles said as his hands connected with the fox's gesture for a high five.

"Hello my name is Tails Prower. Nice to meet you," the orange fox said.

The red light glided to Brawl and started floating in front of his confused face.

"Hey listen up punk! Do you want some more strength?" the red light asked.

"What the hell! Did I just get insulted by a freakin glowing light thing?" Brawl snapped.

"Hey I don't have all day kid. Do you want some more power or not?" the light retorted.

Brawl had a puzzled look on his face and asked himself, "Am I really having a conversation with a damn light orb thing? I guess it won't hurt especially since I've got nothing to lose."

"You better be grateful that Knuckles the Echidna is helping a kid like you," the now visible red echidna said with a smirk as he extended his fist.

"You better uphold your end of the bargain Knuckles the Asshole," Brawl said as he dapped his fist against Knuckles.

The flickering lights returned to normal as Brawl and Miles appeared in the lab again, where the remaining mechas waited. Immediately Brawl noticed the white gloves he was now wearing adorned with spikes on them also his shoes were different. The red shoes had a thick yellow stripe down the middle of them and appeared to be a gray lego atop them.

"I feel incredible!" Brawl shouted to the mechs, "You guys are going down!"

Miles had different gloves and simple red and white shoes. There was also something quite unique about the newly empowered teenager.

"What in the world!" Miles said looking bewildered, "I have tails."

"I'm sorry but you do know where the last satellite is?" Tails' voice echoed in the young teenager's mind.

"You don't mean---," was the thought Miles had when Tails reassured, "Yeah it is right above us, the last satellite is in the ceiling."

"That still doesn't explain why I have two tails," Miles screamed to himself.

"Don't worry you'll find out," the fox told him.

* * *

Near the Robo Corps television station a blue blur was seen blazing through the streets. It was nearing midnight and the city was dead silent. 

"I guess almost everyone's asleep about now," Velo told himself as he ran at incredible speeds. "I'm finally here at the TV station," the elated Velo cheered to himself, "And I made it in no time flat with 10 minutes left."

"Are you sure you should be celebrating so early Velo?" the blue hedgehog asked, "We still have to destroy the satellite and Eggman's is bound to have protection.

Velo started trotting into the station and declared, "Robotnick wouldn't know anybody is trying to stop him. You worry too much Sonic."

As Velo opened the glass doors, he noticed something in the air and jumped away from the building. A huge indention in the cement was left where he was positioned.

"What the heck is that!?" Velo yelled as a huge mechanical robot appeared. He looked at the machine and noticed that it was a military robot.

"I didn't know Robotnick had the military helping him," Velo said attempting to charge the machine.

Velo ran at max speed and kicked the machine with full force. The machine was unaffected and started using the Gatling guns it was toting around. As the barrage continued, all Velo could do was take the evasive and dodge. He tried another attack but ended up with equal results.

"Damn, how am I supposed to beat this thing," Velo complained, "Any ideas Sonic?"

The machine once again used his Gatling guns and Velo started to dodge once more.

"Yeah, let's try a spin dash," Sonic said, "Just leave it to me, I'll take control for now."

Velo once again charged the robot but as he did his body seemed to take the shape of the blue hedgehog. The transformed human began to curl up and spin at a very fast rate. The robot took aim at the spinning ball and fired. The bullets just bounced off and the rapid spinning sphere shot through the side of the robot and exited the head of the machine landing beside it. The military robot exploded leaving the glass doors and entrance of the building left in shambles. As the sphere slowed down to a stop, Velo's human form could be seen.

"What was that?" Velo asked.

"I had to use my body to do a spin dash," Sonic answered, "You aren't strong enough to do it in you're human body yet."

"Hmm is that so!" Velo said sharply, "I'll get stronger later, let's stop Robotnick."

Velo dashed into the door-less building and started running up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Excerpt 3: I have finally set off to search for wild life on the planet I named Mobius. Earlier I was too preoccupied to search for signs of life and built my shelter. Now that it is complete I start my search and look for more resources to build a lab. As I search, I am amazed at the lush forests I am in. This forest supplies me with the food I need, but I must venture towards the shore line to scope for life on the other islands I have seen. I begin to scan the waters and notice smoke rising from an island. The smoke could be a sign of life, but who knows if the creature who started the fire is friendly or not. If I had the option I would have tried to reach the island, but without a boat I am stuck. I have now added that to my priority list alongside my lab.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Man, I'm bustin heads," Brawl said as he destroyed mechas with his newly adorned spiked gloves, " And I'm not stopping anytime soon!"

"What are talking about? You were on death's door a couple of minutes ago," the voice of Knuckles resonated in Brawl's mind.

Brawl continued to mow down the mechs one at a time in rapid succession thanks to his newfound strength. Miles, on the other hand, was still adjusting to his new abilities.

"You're telling me I can fly," Miles asked, " With these two tails?"

"Yep," Tails answered, " You are gonna have to fly and disable the satellite on the ceiling."

Miles looked up at where the satellite was supposed to be and jumped into the air. The young teenager clenched his fist, expecting to land disappointedly on his feet, but to his own surprise, his red and white shoes never touched the ground. His two tails rotated repeatedly and propelled him to the ceiling resembling a helicopter's blade. He removed a tile from the gray ceiling and found what he was looking for… the last satellite.

"Alright," Miles said as he was fiddling with the satellite, "After I disable this, I'll help you out Brawl."

"Heck, there will nothing left," Brawls yelled, "I wasted most of these bastards, there's just 5 more left."

As Brawl said that the mechs looked amongst each other. They then started to surround Brawl and readied their final attack.

"Oh! Great," Brawl sighed, "Now they wanna get smart on me."

Two of the mechs charged at him from opposite sides leaving Brawl on the defensive, using his arms and fists to hold them off.

"Yeah, I might have to take your offer Miles," Brawl said as a two more mechs rushed him.

He released the two mechs he was holding back and punched the two assaulting machines into them resulting in a scrap pile of metal. As Brawl turned to the final mech, it was already in his face, leaving him with no chance to brace or defend himself.

"Damn… we were careless kid," Knuckles said.

Brawl's eyes closed expecting to be sent flying by the mech, especially when he heard a loud clank of metal echo the lab room. When he opened his eyes he saw Miles with the lead pipe he was previously using in his hands and the mech destroyed on the ground.

"Told ya, I'd lend a hand," Miles said cheerfully, "We are finished here."

"Thanks," Brawl said as he was recovering his breath, " Now we just have to wait for Velo to deactivate the TV station's satellite.

* * *

Velo darted up the stairway and knew he had to reach the top floor. That is where Dr. Robotknick or Sonic's nicknamed 'Eggman' was. As he looked straight up he noticed a seemingly endless spiral.

"Man, this stairway is never-ending," Velo said. "Hey! It looks like we have company," Sonic responded.

Two military flying sentry bots buzzed over the head of the speedy teenager.

"I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy," a distraught Velo bellowed.

The sentry bots continuously chased Velo and started shooting beams at him. Velo dodged them but he knew this was slowing him down tremendously.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of these two pests," Velo said as he turned to face one of the bots.

The teenager dashed toward the bot and bodyslammed it using the momentum to send the flying machine crashing into the wall.

"Nice, you just have one left Velo," Sonic said, " You can try to use one of my signature moves. It's simple, just jump on the machine."

The flying sentry bot, alarmed at the destruction of his fellow machine, fired lasers in rapid succession as Velo continued his trek up the staircase. Velo lept toward the bot hovering in the middle of the stairway and landed on it. He then jumped off the robot, pushing it into the stair rail, and landed on the stairs a couple fleet of floors up. Velo heard an explosion and saw that he had finally reached his destination.

"We finally made it," Velo said as he stopped in front of an office door with a sign reading 'Robocorps President Robotknick's office'.

He opened the door and noticed a grandiose office, equipped with an expensive looking television. The office was eerily quiet and appeared to be unoccupied.

"No one's here," Velo said, "All I see is an empty office."

"That means Eggman is on the roof," the hedgehog said, "Where the satellite is."

Velo searched the office and noticed a ladder leading to the roof. He climbed it and saw the satellite he was supposed to destroy about ten yards in front of him. As he started to walk forward a figure walked from behind the satellite. A bald man of about (insert age) with an orange mustache and glasses appeared in front of the satellite.

"Now what do we have here?" the man said, "What would a kid be doing here on this specific night?"

"I'm here to destroy this satellite and stop you're experiment Dr. Robotnick " Velo yelled, "My friends have probably deactivated your other satellites and told the police."

"So I've been found out," Robotknick said as he pressed a button on a switch he was holding.

Immediately three flying sentry bots started buzzing around Robotknick.

"I don't know how you got here but these robots will take care of you," Robotknick said, "Who knows? You may survive long enough to see my experiment come to fruition."

The bots then began their attack, firing their lasers at Velo. Velo evaded the shots and dashed into the closest one to him. Using the momentum from dashing he slammed one sentry bot into another leaving only one machine in working order.

"What in the world?" Robotnick screamed with a puzzled look on his face, "How could this human have this kind of strength?"

The bald man pressed another button and two mechanical robots that looked like the machine he defeated at the building's entrance, rose from the floor.

"Sorry, It looks like you won't be able to live to see my experiment," the doctor said with a smirk on his face.

The two government robots began firing rounds from their machine guns, forcing Velo to evade.

"Damn, I couldn't even defeat one of these machines," Velo said as he dodged the barrage, "Do you think we can pull off another spin dash, Sonic?"

"Sure, but this is the last time… your body won't be able to handle anymore," Sonic said, "I'll finish this and destroy the satellite with this attack."

Velo once again transformed into the blue hedgehog and started spinning in ball form. The robots released a torrent of bullets upon the spinning blue sphere, but the bullets did not pierce it. The sphere rammed both of the giant robots backwards sending them into the satellite.

"That blasted Hedgehog followed me here of all places," Robotknick yelled in disbelief, "Damn him… all of my preparations wasted."

"Nice to see you too, Eggman," the blue hedgehog said as the noise of an explosion sounded off near them, "It seems to be tradition for me to stop your plans."

"Well I hate to leave so early upon this damn reunion," Robotknick said as he pressed yet another button on his switch, "But I will control this world in the near future."

Robotknick climbed into a hover machine and he flew away until he was out of site.

"That Eggman will never learn," Sonic said as his temporary body returned to Velo's.

Velo sat down on the roof exhausted and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Miles… I finished up here," Velo squeaked as he passed out.

"I guess I over did it with that attack," Sonic said to the sleeping Velo, "You'll be stronger next time… hopefully."

An ambulance was sent to the building and Velo was hospitalized. He didn't have any serious injuries but was able to get plenty of much needed rest.


End file.
